In the related art, there is a wireless communication technology which performs an exchange of information using wireless communication. For example, a communication system (for example, ad-hoc communication or an ad-hoc network) which is autonomously interconnected to a peripheral information processing apparatus has been proposed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).